vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Screw Endgame
Screw Endgame'''https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/here-are-various-new-episode-titles.html is the fifth episode of the second season of and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. Summary '''80s DECADE DANCE — As the Salvatore School prepares for its upcoming '80s-themed decade dance, Hope and Lizzie find themselves trapped inside a never-ending labyrinth with a monster on their trail. Meanwhile, Josie and Landon decide whether or not to take their relationship to the next level. Elsewhere, MG turns to Kaleb for advice on what to do about Sebastian, while Rafael struggles to adjust to his life back at the school. Alaric also appears.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/legacies-spoilers-screw-endgame-description/198606/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian *Ben Levin as Jed *Alexis Denisof as Professor Vardemus *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke *Elijah B. Moore as Wade Guest Cast *Marisa Coughlan as The Keeper *Ebboney Wilson as Kym Co-Starring *Cheetah Platt as Minotaur *Ty Anaya as Bartender Trivia *Antagonists: Malivore (indirectly), The Keeper, Minotaur, Rupert Vardemus/Ryan Clarke *This is the second occurrence of the 80s Decade Dance, the first being in Do Not Go Gentle; it is the first for . *Kaleb was the only member of the Honor Council in favor of keeping Alaric as headmaster; Josie, Jed, and Dorian voted him out. *Sebastian is "invisible" because he is using vampiric telepathy - though, in his desiccated and diminished state, he can only appear to the fragile-minded. *Josie rediscovers Penelope's spelled journal and finds out that Landon wrote a song about Hope before she jumped into Malivore. **Josie has had the journal underneath her bed, of which she says she's "been listening to the tiny little rat claws for months". Penelope gave her the journal earlier in the year, in late March. Despite listening to the scribbles for over six months, since it's now September, she only flipped back a couple of pages to find Landon's song about Hope - this is likely a blooper considering Penelope gave all the students pens to record what's written with them in the journal. *Professor Vardemus is actually Ryan Clarke, using a magical ring in order to maintain his disguise. Body Count *Minotaur - Stabbed in the head with a tree branch; killed by Hope, assisted by Lizzie Saltzman Continuity *Ryan Clarke was last seen in I'll Never Give Up Hope. *Kaleb was last seen in You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know. *Emma was mentioned. She was last seen in I'll Tell You a Story. *Caroline was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Kurutta was mentioned. He was last seen in Since When Do You Speak Japanese?. *The oni was mentioned. It was last seen in Since When Do You Speak Japanese?. *Jed was last seen in This Year Will Be Different. *Kym was last seen in I'll Never Give Up Hope. *Penelope was mentioned. She was last seen in Let's Just Finish the Dance. *Sheriff Mac was mentioned. She was last seen in Since When Do You Speak Japanese?. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Josie and Lizzie's dorm room **Town Square ***Mystic Tap Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Hope. *When Hope and Lizzie are crossing the street in the Town Square, they are splashed by a car. The car was not actually involved in the splash, instead water was projected over them by a machine whilst the car drove pasthttps://www.instagram.com/p/B45LuEIll2v/. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Lizzie Saltzman: "Why, Is it the 80's?" :Hope Mikaelson: "How do we get out of here?" :The Keeper: "One of you takes my place. And the other one she's dies." :Hope Mikaelson: "It has to be me." :Lizzie Saltzman: "You are not the only one who can be a martyr." |-|Scene= :Milton Greasley: "Hey. Hey." :Kaleb: "Oh. What?" :Milton Greasley: "Whoa. Whoa." :Kaleb: "What?" :Milton Greasley: "Can you see him?" :Kaleb: "All I see is a dude who can't respect boundaries" :Sebastian: "Told you no one else can see me." :Milton Greasley: "Boy." :Kaleb: "MG, You're tripping." :Milton Greasley: "Oh, I know, I know, I know but Lizzie met this new vampire." :Kaleb: "Oh, yeah Sebastian." :Milton Greasley: "Yeah." :Kaleb: "She's been flapping her gums about him all over school." :Milton Greasley: "He isn't real. So I thought Lizzie was losing it, but now I am seeing him. So either I am hallucinating or this dude. Would you stop touching me." :Kaleb: "Whoa. Whoa. Hey buddy. Um, ask him what he wants." :Milton Greasley: "He wants us to find his body. He says he's been desiccated in a box somewhere. He's a little vague on specifics." :Sebastian: "I am vague because as aforementioned I am desiccated in a box." :Milton Greasley: "I am a pacifist, but if you touch my hair again we will throw hands." |-|Sneak Peek= :Lizzie Saltzman: "Hope...Andrea...Mikaelson" :Hope Mikaelson: "What?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "It's official I remember everything. When I woke up from that spell Josie blasted me with you popped into my messed up brain like an acid flashback." :Hope Mikaelson: "How? You are literally the only person on the planet who knows I exist." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Epic former frenemy reunion is gonna have to wait, we have bigger drama. Josie and Landon are having sex tonight." :Hope Mikaelson: "What?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "There's a decade dance." :Hope Mikaelson: "Okay, well that doesn't mean." :Lizzie Saltzman: "She asked me to find an excuse to stay with my dad. You have to stop it, speak your truth." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x05 Promo "Screw Endgame" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Episode 5 Screw Endgame Scene The CW Legacies 2x05 Sneak Peek 2 "Screw Endgame" (HD) The Originals spinoff Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x05 Screw Endgame-Hope-Lizzie.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-MG.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-MG-Kaleb.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-Josie-Landon.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-Hope-Lizzie 2.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-Hope-Lizzie 3.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-Josie-Landon 2.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-Hope-The Keeper-Lizzie.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-MG-Kaleb 2.jpg 2x05 Endgame-Josie-Landon 3.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC205-001~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-002-Hope.png LGC205-003-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-004-The Keeper.png LGC205-005-The Keeper's Bracelet.png LGC205-006-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-007-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-008~MG-Kaleb.png LGC205-009-Sebastian-MG.png LGC205-010~MG-Kaleb.png LGC205-011-Josie.png LGC205-012-Landon~Rafael.png LGC205-013-Rafael.png LGC205-014~Rafael-Landon.png LGC205-015-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-016-Landon.png LGC205-017-Rafael.png LGC205-018-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-019-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-020-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-021-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-022-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-023-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-024-Jed-Rafael.png LGC205-025-Alaric.png LGC205-026-Professor Vardemus~Ryan-Josie~Alaric.png LGC205-027-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-028-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-029-Clue Shop.png LGC205-030-The Keeper.png LGC205-031-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-032-Lizzie-The Keeper-Hope.png LGC205-033-Minotaur.png LGC205-034-Minotaur.png LGC205-035-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-036-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-037-MG~Sebastian-Kaleb.png LGC205-038-Sebastian.png LGC205-039-Sebastian-MG-Kaleb.png LGC205-040-Sebastian.png LGC205-041-MG.png LGC205-042~MG-Kaleb~Sebastian.png LGC205-043-Sebastian-MG.png LGC205-044-Landon.png LGC205-045-Dorian.png LGC205-046-Landon-Dorian.png LGC205-047-Kaleb-MG~Alaric.png LGC205-048-Alaric.png LGC205-049-Kaleb-MG~Alaric.png LGC205-050-Alaric.png LGC205-051-Kaleb.png LGC205-052-Alaric.png LGC205-053-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-054-Hope.png LGC205-055-Lizzie.png LGC205-056-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-057-Minotaur-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-058-Minotaur.png LGC205-059-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-060-Hope-The Keeper-Lizzie.png LGC205-061-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-062-Josie-Alaric.png LGC205-063-Alaric-Josie.png LGC205-064-Alaric.png LGC205-065-Josie.png LGC205-066-Alaric.png LGC205-067-Sebastian.png LGC205-068-Kaleb.png LGC205-069-Sebastian.png LGC205-070-Sebastian.png LGC205-071-Kaleb.png LGC205-072-Landon.png LGC205-073-Josie.png LGC205-074-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-075-MG-Kaleb.png LGC205-076-Salvatore Boarding School Students.png LGC205-077-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-078-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-079-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC205-080-The Keeper.png LGC205-081-Lizzie~The Keeper.png LGC205-082-The Keeper's Bracelet.png LGC205-083-The Keeper's Bracelet.png LGC205-084-The Keeper.png LGC205-085-Lizzie.png LGC205-086-Jed.png LGC205-087-Rafael.png LGC205-088-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-089-Hope.png LGC205-090-Minotaur.png LGC205-091-Lizzie.png LGC205-092-Frank-Lizzie-Minotaur~Hope.png LGC205-093-Hope.png LGC205-094~Minotaur-Hope.png LGC205-095-Hope-Lizzie-The Keeper.png LGC205-096-Lizzie-Hope.png LGC205-097-The Keeper.png LGC205-098-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-099-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-100~Josie-Hope~Landon.png LGC205-101-Lizzie.png LGC205-102-Hope.png LGC205-103-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-104-landon.png LGC205-105-Josie.png LGC205-106-Landon.png LGC205-107-Wade.png LGC205-108-Sebastian~Wade.png LGC205-109-Sebastian.png LGC205-110-Lizzie.png LGC205-111-Hope.png LGC205-112-Lizzie-Hope.png LGC205-113-Alaric.png LGC205-114-Dorian.png LGC205-115-Landon.png LGC205-116-Josie.png LGC205-117-Penelope's Journal.png LGC205-118-Penelope's Journal-Josie.png LGC205-119-Penelope's Journal.png LGC205-120-Josie.png LGC205-121-Landon.png LGC205-122-Josie-Landon.png LGC205-123-Rafael.png LGC205-124-Hope.png LGC205-125-Kym-MG.png LGC205-126-Sebastian.png LGC205-127-Sebastian.png LGC205-128-MG.png LGC205-129-Alaric.png LGC205-130-Professor Vardemus~Ryan~Alaric.png LGC205-131-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC205-132-Alaric.png LGC205-133-The Keeper.png LGC205-134-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC205-135-Ring.png LGC205-136~Professor Vardemus-Ryan.png LGC205-137-The Keeper.png LGC205-138-Ryan~The Keeper.png LGC205-139-Ryan-The Keeper.png LGC205-140-Bartender.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters